Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Formas de Menosprezar My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (por WaxingCrescent)/@comment-27636410-20160929195423
Respondendo ao seu comentario no blog do Matheus, não estou querendo mudar sua opinião sobre a "serie" EG mas sim que seja realmente igual de critico com a serie como é com o resto de episodios. Mas se centrando no tema deste blog tem coisas que concordo e discordo por estes motivos (seguindo a ordem numerica que voce usou): 1- Uma coisa que tem as fanfics é que "nao acabam" e já vi em varias comunidades de MLP dizer que o canon atualmente (nao direi em que momento exato por respeito) estava ficando um pouco "tedio". E lendo as fics que o pessoal escrevia realmente se percebe que o mundo fanfic é muito mais variado por serem historias diferentes, as vezes em mundos diferentes e essa "novidade" acaba atraindo. As pessoas gostam de novidades e eu adoro a serie de MLP Original, mas realmente as vezes fica um pouco previsivel saber o que acontecera na Equestria de MLP, porém não se sabe o que pode acontecer no minuto seguinte da Equestria de Rainbow Factory (Por citar um exemplo). Pelo contrario acredito que as fanfics ajudam a extender a vida da serie original, e MLP e das poucas sagas que não sendo muito "maiores" que outras, acaba parecendo muito mais variada e ampla justamente por causa dos fics. 2- As OCs é uma coisa meio obvia, em nenhuma serie voce vai preferir os personagens canon aos personagens OC pelo simples fator da customização. Isso pode até não acontecer nos Fics devido ao preparo, cuidado e trabalho que tem por tras da criaçao da serie (Que é muito mais complexa que um simples personagem), mas uma OC é puramente pessoal e tendo uma certa abilidade de criaçao é facil fazer uma OC interessante. 3- Esse realmente é um tema complicado, porém por muito que queramos sempre teram aqueles que puxem o "lado mais sombrio" (no sentido ruim) das coisas mais puras. Mas acredito que tod@s nos temos um pouco disso em algum momento. Outra coisa e quanto deixamos ver disso ao mundo. 4- Outro tema classico que acontece em varias sagas. Raramente os personagens principais chamam tanto a atençao como outros secundarios, ou até antagonistas. Um caso simples que posso citar é o do Sonic e o Shadow. Quem é mais popular (No sentido de realmente querido, nao no sentido de conhecido). O primeiro criou a saga dele, o segundo conquistou a saga do primeiro uns 10-15 anos depois. Entao... 5- Ammmm, uma das minhas musicas favoritas de MLP é "This Day Aria" cantada por Chrysalis, sendo que ela so aparece ativamente em 2 episodios da serie. Nao digo mais. 6- Realmente acredito que este foi dos episodios mais engraçados da serie (Principalmente devido aos momentos "random-not pinkie pie style" da Vynil Scratch e Octavia). Tem sentido que o pessoal o considere dos melhores (Que nao digo que seja, mas opinioes sao opinioes). 7- Não quero me extender muito nesse ponto porque sei que aqui pensamos de um jeito praticamente oposto, mas te repito que muita gente (grupo no qual eu me incluo) que gosta de MLP (A serie original, sim, aquela onde so tem aqueles lindos poneis) começou a assistir a serie principalmente atraidas pela saga de Equestria Girls e/ou personagens derivados dela como a minha "quejjjida" Sunset Shimmer. E fazendo uma mençao ao que voce falou do seu amigo, e meio ironico o exemplo sendo que Pokemon Amarelo foi criado justamente em homenagem ao anime que (que eu saiba ou pelo menos tive a experiencia de conhecer) começou a ser divulgado antes dos jogos (pelo menos eu assisti o anime antes de poder testar o primeiro jogo). E o amarelo foi o segundo jogo a ser lançado mundialmente (Red e Blue os considero um so por serem lançados ao mesmo tempo). Por nao dizer que o tema de Pokemon tava quase no canto dos esquecidos de nao ser pelo "boom" que deu Pokemon Go, mas como sempre eu acredito que quem muito critica em contradiçoes continuamente fica. Mas enfim, não pretendo mudar sua opiniao mas so me surprende que alguem com uma fic tão popular e querida por muitos como é "Red Fields" que cheguei a conhecer usuarios aqui na wiki (nao para te gabar, mas é uma estranha realidade) que nunca tinha visto e chegaram so perguntando por RF, seja tao critico com coisas que "saem minimamente do que pode ser considerado canon". Eu tenho minhas fics, adoro elas assim como outras de out@os como por exemplo EML da Faby ou Red Fork X do usuario espanhol "Red Fork" (Que por certo tem varios fics diferentes) e acho incrivel a forma em que historias como as inexplicaveis (sim, e random demais, admito, mas adoro XD) historias da Fluffle Puff por exemplo dao vida a personagens quase banidos como a Rainha dos Changelings. E para terminar, acredito que com isto voce esteja desconforme com uma grandissisima parte da comundidade brony/pegasister porque so rio quando vejo os americanos e pessoas de outros lugares do planeta desesperados pedindo aos brasileiros versoes legendadas de EGLoE sendo que oficialmente o filme so vai ser lançado para eles daqui a 2 dias. Acho que sou desse tipo de pessoas que vem a essencia e intençao das coisas, ou seja, o motivo principal que motiva o mundo a fazer as coisas que faz e não daquele tipo que ficam cobrando cada detalhe mínimo que fez de "errado" na tentativa de agradar com seu duro trabalho.